Hot Chocolove
by KivaEmber
Summary: ZoLu fluffiness. Zoro was not very skilled at making hot chocolate – especially in the early hours of the morning. Prompt from Nakimochiku.


**Title: **Hot Chocolove

**Pairing: **ZoLu

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nuh uh. I own doujinshi (and boy are they steamy XD), but not the characters or universe itself. Dang.

**Summary: **ZoLu fluffiness. Zoro was not very skilled at making hot chocolate – especially in the early hours of the morning. Prompt from Nakimochiku.

**Word Count: **903 words

**A/N: **I have come to an epic conclusion: Crocodile is the Wicked Witch of the West.

Sure, Crocodile's lackeys ain't exactly the flying monkeys with cute hats (though the Okama guy could probably fit with his Mane Mane no Mi), and he doesn't flit around in a Pennsylvanian castle wearing a pointed hat cackling 'My pretties!' every so often, buuuut! (Raises finger) As Vivi fits the bill as Dorothy (and Karooh as Toto), and Crocodile cannot be touched by water, it all makes perfect sense! (Flails)

Okay, wild theories aside…

Cute ZoLu fluffiness abound in this! Idea is from my old pal Nakimochiku who usually fuelled my Bleach obsession XD Enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Don't worry, it's sterilised."_

"_With what!?"_

"…_It's sterilised."_

_--- Run, Fat Boy, Run_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**HOT CHOCOLOVE**

With a mumble, Zoro furiously blinked his tired eyes as he fumbled with what he hoped was the milk as Luffy sang quietly behind him with unrestrained glee. He was a little dazed, admittedly, from being violently flung out of his hammock by an over exuberant captain, but rational thought was slowly regaining its grip over his senses the longer he battled with the stubborn cap on the milk bottle.

"Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate! Hot chooooocooooolaaaaaaate!!!!" Luffy's voice rose and warbled on the last note, slim arms flung tightly around his waist and a rubbery body pressed against his back. "Zoro's making me hot chocolaaaaaate!"

Zoro grunted distractedly, finally wrestling the cap off the milk bottle with a triumphant, tired smirk. Some blotches of spilt milk spattered on the counter, but he decided to leave it for the shitty cook to discover in the early hours in the morning. "Do you want to wake ero-cook, Luffy?" He grumbled as the boy's singing continued to grow steadily louder.

"Oh!" He felt Luffy grin against his back, just between his shoulder blades. "Sorry, Zoro."

"Yeah, yeah…" The swordsman paused, frowning briefly as he tried to remember the foggy memory on how to make hot chocolate. He had milk, a mug, and hot chocolate powder...ah! The hob! "Why'd you want hot chocolate now, anyway?"

"Mmmm…I dunno." Luffy pushed himself up on his tiptoes to prop his chin on his swordsman's shoulder to see the still drowsy man work. "I want hot chocolate…and I like Zoro's hot chocolate."

"What?" Zoro scoffed, frowning at the stove and just put the heat on as low as possible. "I haven't made hot chocolate for you before!"

"But Zoro's making it." Luffy pointed out simply. "So I'll like it the best."

"…" And Zoro had nothing to say to that, clearing his throat as a faint heat prickled his cheeks in what, he realised with slight mortification, felt like flattered contentment. "…Wait until you drink it first to decide if you like it, idiot." He muttered gruffly, pouring some milk into a saucepan and dumping it on the stove, some milk slopping over.

"Shishishi!" Luffy's hands skittered up Zoro's torso to pat happily at the mildly flushed cheeks. "Cheeks are waaaarm!" He cooed slyly, showing the flash of the sharp eyed Luffy that lurked under the oblivious happy face. "Don't worry Zoro, I'll drink it even if tastes yucky, and like it too!"

Zoro scowled, and then growled when he felt his captain pinch his cheeks in an attempt to tug that frown into a reluctant smile. He swatted the hands away. "Luffy-"

"Oh! Milk's boiling!"

With a curse, Zoro hastily lifted the saucepan from the stove and placed it on the counter as a thin skin began developing on the surface of the heated milk, reaching over for the mug and dumping a large amount of hot chocolate powder into it. "Luffy," He started again as he poured some of the milk in. "If it tastes bad, you don't have to drink it." He sighed, placing the saucepan back on the stove with the large remainder of milk slopping over the sides once more.

He realised with some malicious glee that the cook was going to be so pissed at the mess in his kitchen come morning.

Luffy just laughed childishly in his ear, the warm breath tickling his earlobe as a lithe hand sneakily darted out and stretched to reach the little extra distance to the mug of steaming hot chocolate. "Smells good." The rubber man hummed appreciatively.

"Hm." Zoro turned his head to stare irritably at his grinning captain. "Mission accomplished. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Waaaait…" Luffy stepped back from his snug position flush against his swordsman's back to dramatically raise the steaming mug of hot chocolate to his lips, inhaling the scent greedily before taking a small sip. "…Aaah. Zoro…" Dark eyes glittered merrily. "Tastes good!"

"Right. Great. I'm going back to sle-" Zoro was cut off when Luffy practically thrust the mug into his face, jerking back a little to focus on it. "The hell, Luffy?"

"C'mon, have some!"

"I'll pass." Zoro grumbled, waving the mug away from his face as he felt the siren call of sleep tugging pointedly on the edges of his consciousness. Dealing with Luffy was a tiring job when fully rested, but when half asleep with only a few hours of sleep under his belt, well, it worked better than any sedative could. "I just wanna sleep."

"Lazy." Luffy teased with a Cheshire Cat grin hidden unsuccessfully behind the mug.

"M'not lazy." Zoro shot back half heartedly, a yawn breaking through his tired scowl. "Now hurry up with your damned hot chocolate before the shitty cook finds you here and throws another of his stupid fits."

"Oi! Oi! Zoro!" Luffy yelped when the swordsman started to walk out of the kitchen towards the men's quarters, bounding after him whilst minding the hot beverage swirling dangerously close to the lip of his mug. "Waaaait!"

Truth was, the hot chocolate tasted a little too bitter and thick for Luffy's tastes, but since Zoro made it, he decided to overlook it and drank every last drop with relish. After all, Luffy doubted Zoro would take too kindly being woken up in the early hours of the morning again to potter about in the kitchen, making bitter tasting hot chocolate.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Yayz,. Finished!

I'm utterly useless at making hot chocolate, personally XD I either burn the milk into a lumpy sludge, make the hot chocolate too watery, or somehow mix coffee into it even if I don't get within a metre of the stuff. It's an ongoing mystery…

Hope ya'll enjoyed that short instalment. General cuteness and all that tosh XD


End file.
